


Bring me to life

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina mulls over her feelings for the blonde after Emma saves her from The Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so after my last fic i got all depressed and decided to write something cheerful... or at least i tried to.  
> I'm not quite sure what this is but i hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> As usual i own nothing and no one, lyrics taken from Katheryn Jenkins version of Bring me to life.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, 

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back... home

 

Regina marvelled at the Saviours abillity to see the good in everyone. She was determined to convince the others that Regina had changed for the better, she told them it was for Henry but Regina knew it was for her, always for her.

 

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

 

Archie was dead and everyone was convinced it was her, not that she blamed them of course, after all everyone knew she disliked the cricket. Emma was different though, she believed Regina when she said she didn't do it and it wasn't until that stupid dreamcatcher that she stopped believing. Regina didn't blame her though, she knew from experience how manipulative her mother could be.

 

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

 

She watched in horror as the Darkness wrapped around the Saviour, this wasn't supposed to happen, it should've been her but Emma saved her again. She's always saving her, and it isn't until the dagger drops to the floor that Regina realises she never thanked her for it. She feels sick as Robin's arms wrap around her, suffocating her in his embrace. True Love shouldn't feel like this, Regina's not sure what it does feel like but she suspects it's "You might not be strong enough but maybe we are." and family dinners and drinking buddies.

 

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

 

It's been a week since 'The Incident' as the Charmings have started calling it and Regina wants to scream in frustration, they haven't found Emma anywhere, even using the dagger has proved useless. Regina hasn't slept in all that time because as soon as she tries all she see's is Emma's face as The Darkness rips into her.

 

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling

Only you are the life, among the dead

 

It's not fair, yet again someone she loves has been torn away and it's killing her not knowing where Emma is or how she is dealing with everything. She just wants to see her, just once would be enough though she knows deep down that it would never be enough, that she would want one more and another until Emma never left her side again.

 

 

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life!

 

It's been two weeks since The Incident and Regina now has the dagger. Snow and Charming came to her this morning in tears, babbling on about not wanting to see their daughters' name on the infernal thing. Regina felt differently though, the dagger was the only tangible proof that Emma still lived and Regina felt strangely reasurred as she caressed the name etched in cool metal.

Her eyes closed as she listened to the music coming from her son's bedroom, it had been playing on repeat for the past two weeks and seemed to echo her emotions perfectly.

Regina's eyes shot open as realisation flooded her mind. "Of course!" She thought.

Like fools they had been calling for The Dark One, none of them having the courage to call the blondes actual name, as though it would make it seem less real.

Regina took a deep breath and let it out shakily before squaring her shoulders and tightening her resolve. She lifted the dagger and called out firmly.

"Emma Swan." She said. "Come home." She whispered as she poured her emotions into the summons, hoping it wasn't too late. Minutes crawlled by and Regina began to lose hope until.

 

"Regina."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?   
> i'm not sure whether to leave it as it is or add more chapters so leave a comment with your views and we'll see where we go from there :) x


End file.
